Episode 4961 (18 November 2014)
Synopsis Stan demands to know where Shirley is. Aunt Babe jeers Shirley wouldn’t come home just because Stan’s sick. When Mick interrupts their argument, Babe’s adamant she doesn’t know where Shirley is but has heard someone’s living in their caravan in Ramsgate. Mick’s determined to check if it’s Shirley, although Babe suggests he wait. Stan’s convinced Babe’s just stalling. Mick plans to take Dean with him, to Linda’s alarm. Babe leaves Shirley an urgent voicemail. At No 91A, Mick presses Dean to come with him but he refuses – Shirley blew her chance. Stacey’s unimpressed to find Dean lighting a cigarette, stressing about Shirley. Stacey urges Dean to have it out with his mum and confiscates the cigarette. Linda’s relieved Dean won’t be accompanying Mick. Outside, Mick’s pleased when Dean reconsiders and slides into the car next to him. Meanwhile, Stan accuses Babe of sabotaging his family. Tina’s hurt that Stan didn’t tell her he was sick. On the road to Ramsgate, Mick wonders about Dean and Stacey. Dean’s surprised when Mick recalls Shirley and Kevin playing on the beach with Dean, Carly and Jimbo when he was a baby. At the caravan park, a passing biker hasn’t heard of Shirley and reckons the break in at the caravan was kids. Mick’s delighted to see their old caravan - Seaview - but it’s empty. They’re heading for home when Shirley suddenly appears. Shirley apologises to Dean for leaving; she’s surprised Phil lied to the police about the shooting. Mick thinks Shirley can come home now but she claims she’s made a new life for herself. Mick tells Dean he was born in the caravan when the ambulance got stuck in traffic and Babe had to deliver him herself. Emotional, Shirley recalls she wasn’t allowed to hold Mick. Mick’s surprised Shirley was there. Changing the subject, Shirley demands to know why they’re here. Mick gently tells her Stan’s dying. Stunned, Shirley suggests Stan’s lying like last time but Mick beseeches the family needs her. In Walford, Tina resolves to be there for Stan and assures him that Shirley will return. Meanwhile, Shirley refuses to come home, declaring Mick and Dean are better off without her. Mick storms off, vowing to drag Shirley back if he has to. As Shirley sadly watches Mick and Dean drive away, the biker emerges and wonders who the visitors were. Emotional, Shirley tells him they won’t be coming back. The man kisses Shirley and holds her tight – but who is he? At the Albert, Lee stares at the watch Stan gave him. He suggests cancelling his birthday drinks, particularly with Whitney away helping Terry after Bianca’s broken her leg. Johnny and Nancy think Stan wants them to have a good time. Lauren, Fatboy, Dexter and Tamwar arrive. Lee’s riled to see Ben with Abi. Johnny admits he invited him. Lee’s unimpressed he invited a murderer, and insinuates Johnny fancies Ben. Ben overhears them discussing him. Abi berates the others for making Ben uncomfortable - what happened to Heather was an accident. Ben emerges from the toilets to overhear Lee calling him a ‘psycho’. Later, Lauren advises Abi against getting obsessed with Ben. Meanwhile outside, Johnny urges Ben to stay - everyone deserves a second chance. As Ben leans in for a kiss, Abi appears. Ben quickly shoves Johnny away. Lee exits with Nancy and warns Ben to leave. Johnny scoffs that Ben can’t keep pretending. Ben shouts he’s not a dirty fag like Johnny. Apoplectic, Lee flies at Ben, knocking him to the ground. Nancy and Johnny try to pull him off; Lee rounds on Nancy viciously, then stops to see the shock in her eyes. Nancy flees home as Lee stammers his apologies. At Phil’s house, Abi cleans a bloody Ben up. When Ben worries he can’t stay in Walford, Abi insists he’s always got her. Ben kisses Abi and she pulls away, surprised – what about Johnny? Ben repeats he’s not like that anymore. Abi hesitates, then kisses him back. Stan finds Cora in the café; he’s stunned to realise she knows he has cancer. Stan apologises for not telling Cora, explaining he wants to enjoy the time he has left and has accepted his time is up. He asks to make it up to Cora but she insists they’re over and Stan can forget about a hospital visit. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes